2010
Events *8th January - Gail Platt and Joe McIntyre marry. *11th January - Mary Taylor visits Norris Cole for the first time since May 2009. Sally Webster tells her daughters Rosie and Sophie that she has breast cancer. *18th January - Molly Dobbs leaves her husband Tyrone as she is no longer in love with him, but doesn't confess to her affair with Kevin Webster. *22nd January - Sally Webster learns that an operation to remove her cancer has been successful. Sian Powers moves to Southport. *29th January - Becky McDonald tells husband Steve that she is pregnant. *1st February - Peter Barlow and Leanne Battersby encounter Ciaran McCarthy for the first time since 2005. *5th February - Recovering alcoholic Peter Barlow spoils a party celebrating his partner Leanne Battersby's new wine bar by getting drunk. *8th February - In the Lake District, Joe McIntyre tells his wife Gail that he plans to fake his on death on the lake so that he and his family will be free from loan shark Rick Neelan. Gail is horrified but is unable to stop Joe going ahead with his plan. After setting sail however, Joe is knocked off his boat and dies in the freezing water. Gail has no way of knowing what has happened to him. *12th February - Jason Grimshaw proposes to Tina McIntyre. She accepts. *22nd February - Joe McIntyre's body is found in Lake Windermere and identified by wife Gail and daughter Tina, who had not previously known he was dead. *1st March - Becky McDonald suffers a miscarriage. *8th March - Peter Barlow is arrested for breach of the peace. *12th March - Simon Barlow runs off in Blackpool when he hears his grandfather George Wilson saying that he doesn't want to let Simon's father Peter see him. The police search for the young boy, assisted by Peter. *15th March - Rita Sullivan returns to Weatherfield after an around-the-world cruise. Gail McIntyre is arrested for the murder of her husband Joe on the day of Joe's funeral. *18th March - Gail McIntyre is denied bail after being arrested for the murder of Joe McIntyre. *19th March - Kelly Crabtree is sacked from Underworld after letting Nick Tilsley see the accounts. She leaves Weatherfield. *26th March - David Platt tries to convince witnesses Mark and Jane Kenworthy to change their statements to the police concerning an argument between Gail and Joe McIntyre. Mark reports David to the police of harassment. *29th March - Jason and Sarah Grimshaw receive their decree absolutes. Jason asks Tina McIntyre to marry him but she dumps him instead, confessing that she kissed Nick Tilsley. John Stape loses a teaching job when the fact that he has a criminal record is discovered. *2nd April - A drunken Jason Grimshaw falls down the stairs at the Builder's Yard and suffers a concussion that results in temporary loss of memory. Becky McDonald finds out that she has suffered a second miscarriage and that she will probably never carry a baby to term. *5th April - Audrey Roberts slaps Rita Sullivan during a heated argument about escort Lewis Archer. *8th April - Leanne Battersby ruins Peter Barlow's proposal plan by accusing him of having an affair with Michelle Connor. *9th April - Peter Barlow and Leanne Battersby get engaged. *11th April - Sophie Webster kisses her friend Sian Powers. *15th April - John Stape gets a teaching job, despite his criminal record, by using the false identity of Colin Fishwick. *19th April - Tyrone and Molly Dobbs are involved in a car crash caused by Kevin Webster's failure to fix the brakes on their car. *23rd April - Sian Powers responds to her friend Sophie Webster's interest in her and they decide to begin a relationship. *30th April - Tina McIntyre collapses in Elliott & Son. Graeme Proctor finds out she hasn't been eating due to her grief over her dad's death and decides to take care of her. *3rd May - Blanche Hunt dies in Portugal. *7th May - Tracy Barlow is granted permission to attend her grandmother Blanche Hunt's funeral (First appearance of the character since 2007). *10th May - Blanche Hunt's funeral takes place. Tracy Barlow is allowed out of Redford Prison to attend. *14th May - Blanche Hunt's will is read: Blanche has left virtually all of her estate to her granddaughter Tracy Barlow. *26th May - Nick Tilsley and David Platt bribe Anka Grabowski to tell the police that in February she witnessed an argument between Joe and Gail McIntyre, as Gail is about to stand trial for Joe's murder. *28th May - Robbie Sloane is released from Highfield Prison. He goes to Coronation Street, where he spies on Carla Connor and Roy Cropper, following his cellmate Tony Gordon's instructions. *31st May - Tony Gordon escapes from Highfield Prison after faking a heart attack. Gail McIntyre's trial for the murder of Joe McIntyre begins. *1st June - Escaped convicted murderer Tony Gordon takes Carla Connor and Hayley Cropper hostage inside Underworld. *7th June - Gail McIntyre's trial for the murder of Joe McIntyre ends. Tony Gordon shoots his accomplice Robbie Sloane dead during a siege at Underworld. *9th June - Tony Gordon sets Underworld alight, intending to kill hostages Hayley Cropper and Carla Connor in revenge for perceived wrongs against him in the past. However, he lets Hayley go and Carla escapes. As Underworld explodes, only Tony is caught in the explosion and dies. *10th June - Gail McIntyre is acquitted for the murder of Joe McIntyre. Tracy Barlow, who testified in Weatherfield Crown Court that Gail had confessed to the murder, is beaten up in prison by Lyn Fulwood for being a snitch. *14th June - Fiz Stape finds out that her fifteen-year-old brother Chesney Battersby-Brown has been skipping school and exams to work as a market stall holder. *16th June - John Stape, who is using the identity of colleague Colin Fishwick in the teaching profession, meets an old colleague, Charlotte Hoyle, at a teaching conference. He is forced to tell her about his scam so that she doesn't blow his cover. *20th June - Tina McIntyre kisses Graeme Proctor, showing her romantic interest in him for the first time. A speed dating night takes place at the Rovers. *24th June - David Platt and Jason Grimshaw, both ex-boyfriends of Tina McIntyre, find out that Tina is now dating Graeme Proctor. Graeme handcuffs David to a radiator before telling him the news as he anticipates a violent reaction. Jason responds to the news by changing the locks at No.12, the flat that he shares with Tina, and evicting her. *4th July - Tina McIntyre moves into the spare room at Rita Sullivan's flat. *5th July - Lloyd Mullaney asks Cheryl Gray to move in with him to get away from her abusive husband Chris. *8th July - Carla Connor finds out that Nick Tilsley has started a new factory for production rather than resurrect their Underworld business. *14th July - Sally Webster returns to Weatherfield from her sister Gina's following her recovery from breast cancer. *16th July - Sian Powers collapses in pain while accompanying Ryan Connor to their school prom. *19th July - Ryan Connor finds out about Sian Powers and Sophie Webster's lesbian relationship. *23rd July - At Audrey Roberts's 70th birthday party in the Rovers, Gail McIntyre finds out that Audrey's partner Lewis Archer used to be a gigalo and confronts the pair. Audrey announces to the entire pub that she and Lewis are happy together and don't care what people think. Maria Connor returns to Weatherfield permanently after living in Ireland for eight months. *30th July - Colin Fishwick dies from injuries sustained in a beating he received from Ben Fielding. His body is stashed underneath the building works at Underworld by John Stape and Charlotte Hoyle, as they would be incriminated should the police find out. John had been fraudulently using Colin's identity. First appearance of Katy Armstrong. *12th August - Lewis Archer wins £4,000 at Barlow's Bookies with a bet placed fraudulently. *13th August - Lewis Archer leaves Weatherfield with his £4,000 winnings from a fraudulent bet placed at Barlow's Bookies. Audrey Roberts finds out that he had been using her but manages to hold onto the £100,000 she was about to transfer to their joint bank account. Ken Barlow finds out that wife Deirdre shared a kiss with Lewis. Nick Tilsley dumps Natasha Blakeman, unaware that she is pregnant with his child. *16th August - Natasha Blakeman tells Nick Tilsley that she's pregnant with his baby. Bill Webster sells the Builder's Yard to Owen Armstrong. *18th August - Natasha Blakeman has an abortion as the father of the baby Nick Tilsley had dumped her, although Nick asks her to get back together with him later in the day. *20th August - Fiz Stape and Natasha Blakeman's pregnancies are announced in the Rovers, even though unbeknownst to the father Nick Tilsley, Natasha has had an abortion. John Stape is offered a job at Barlow's Bookies. *23rd August - Steve and Becky McDonald face an adoption panel and are not recommended as parents because of a bad reference from Becky's half-sister Kylie Turner. *26th August - Becky McDonald confronts her half-sister Kylie Turner over a bad reference she gave to the adoption agency, resulting in Becky and Steve McDonald being refused as adoptive parents (First appearance of Kylie Turner). *27th August - Hayley Cropper has her hen night. Aadi Alahan has an operation when he collapses with a brain haemorrhage. Dev and Sunita can't explain the bump on his head. *30th August - Roy and Hayley Cropper are married in a civil partnership, eleven years after their wedding, which wasn't legally recognised. Sophie Webster admits to her dad Kevin that she is having a relationship with Sian Powers when Claire Peacock tells everyone. *2nd September - Sophie Webster and Sian Powers leave their families as the truth about their gay relationship comes out. *5th September - Ken Barlow meets Lawrence, son of his ex-girlfriend Susan Cunningham, and realises that Lawrence is his son. *6th September - Molly Dobbs gives birth to a son. The father is either husband Tyrone or Kevin Webster, the result of an affair between Molly and Kevin which is still a secret from Tyrone and Kevin's family. *9th September - Aadi and Asha Alahan are placed in foster care as child protection services investigate the cause of a bump on the head which resulted in Aadi having an operation due to a haemorrhage. *10th September - Aadi and Asha Alahan, recently taken into care, are returned to their parents Dev and Sunita Alahan following Simon Barlow's confession that a bump on Aadi's head which resulted in severe head trauma was caused by a fall during a fight between the boys over a toy. Aadi and Asha had been placed into care for their protection. *13th September - Claire Peacock hands in her notice at Street Cars. Gary Windass assaults a thug outside the Rovers, possibly jeopardizing his Army career. Kylie Turner is granted custody of her son Max at a court hearing. *17th September - Kirk Sutherland hands himself into the police, taking responsibility for an assault for which Gary Windass was the real culprit. *20th September - Nick Tilsley and Natasha Blakeman get engaged. Gail McIntyre finds out that Natasha had an abortion a month ago and is pretending to still be pregnant to hold onto Nick. *23rd September - Gail McIntyre tells Natasha Blakeman that she knows she is lying about being pregnant by Nick Tilsley. When Natasha promises to tell Nick the truth but doesn't, Gail does so herself. *24th September - Natasha Blakeman takes an overdose when Nick Tilsley dumps her after finding out she had aborted his baby and pretended to still be pregnant. Paramedics are called soon enough to stabilize Natasha's condition and she comes round later in the day. *27th September - Natasha Blakeman gets revenge on Gail McIntyre for accessing her medical file by exposing her behaviour and getting her sacked from the Rosamund Street Medical Centre. *4th October - Gary Windass leaves Weatherfield to join his Army regiment in Afghanistan. *8th October - Jack Duckworth tells Tyrone Dobbs that he has non-Hodgkin lymphoma and has two weeks to live. *11th October - John Stape tells Brian Packham that he is on the run after witnessing a murder, to avoid divulging the fact that he has stolen the identity of Colin Fishwick. *15th October - David Platt blacks out while driving Audrey Roberts's car and hits Graeme Proctor. Tina McIntyre believes it was intentional as David has a grievance with Graeme. Rosie Webster accidentally sets the kitchen of No.4 on fire. *18th October - David Platt is arrested for the attempted murder of Graeme Proctor but is released on bail. *21st October - David Platt is charged with the attempted murder of Graeme Proctor. He regains consciousness in Weatherfield General six days after being hit by a car driven by David. *22nd October - David Platt collapses while awaiting a court hearing for the attempted murder of Graeme Proctor. He is told he might have a form of epilepsy. *25th October - David Platt attends his court hearing for the attempted murder of Graeme Proctor. He is granted bail until the case can go to trial. *29th October - Kylie Turner offers to sell her son Max to half-sister Becky McDonald and her husband Steve for £20,000. They agree to Kylie's offer as Becky is desperate to ensure that Max is well cared for. *1st November - Steve McDonald pays Kylie Turner £20,000 so that she will hand her son Max over to Steve and his wife Becky. *4th November - Kevin Webster sends baby Jack Dobbs's dummy for a DNA test to find out who is dad is. *5th November - Kevin Webster finds out that he is the father of Jack Dobbs and confronts Molly Dobbs, with whom he was having an affair at the time of conception. Jack Duckworth overhears their conversation. *7th November - Jack Duckworth dies. *11th November - The residents react to the news of Jack Duckworth's death. *12th November - The Joinery bar opens in Viaduct Street. Managers Leanne Battersby and Nick Tilsley have sex after closing time, even though Leanne is engaged to Peter Barlow. Carla Connor is arrested for drink driving. *18th November - Jack Duckworth's funeral takes place. *22nd November - Carla Connor is given a driving ban and a fine for drink driving. *25th November - John Stape finds out that Charlotte Hoyle is his mystery stalker. *26th November - Charlotte Hoyle blackmails John Stape into agreeing to divide his life between her and his wife Fiz. *1st December - Ken Barlow walks in on Leanne Battersby and Nick Tilsley kissing, discovering their affair. Afer a talk with Ken, Leanne realises that the affair was a mistake and ends it. *3rd December - Molly Dobbs tells husband Tyrone that she doesn't love him any more and doesn't want to be with him. *6th December - Peter Barlow and Leanne Battersby go on their stag and hen nights. Molly Dobbs leaves husband Tyrone and admits that he's not the father of their baby Jack. John Stape attacks Charlotte Hoyle during a struggle with a hammer. Max Turner goes missing sending Becky and Steve McDonald, who paid Max's mother Kylie to be allowed to keep him, on a frantic search to find him. The Joinery is destroyed in a gas explosion which causes a tram to derail from the overhead viaduct and crash onto Coronation Street, destroying the Corner Shop and No.12 and damaging The Kabin. Peter Barlow, Ashley Peacock and Nick Tilsley are trapped in the remains of the Joinery, Rita Sullivan is trapped in The Kabin (with the majority of the residents believing she was out for the evening) and Sunita Alahan, Molly Dobbs and her son Jack are trapped in the wreckage of the the corner shop. *7th December - The fallout from the tram crash begins. As other residents begin frantic search and rescue efforts, Fiz Stape goes into labour three months early after being injured. 13 Coronation Street is destroyed by a fire resulting from the crash while Claire Peacock is babysitting. All but Simon Barlow are immediately rescued, and Jason Grimshaw heads into the blazing house to find him. *8th December - Jason Grimshaw successfully finds a hiding Simon Barlow in the burning 13 Coronation Street and both are rescued by the fire brigade. Sunita Alahan and Jack Dobbs are rescued from the Corner Shop. Ashley Peacock holds up a falling beam to allow Nick Tilsley to escape the crumbling remains of the Joinery with a gravely injured Peter Barlow, and is crushed when the roof collapses on top of him. *9th December - Claire Peacock is told her husband Ashley is dead. Kylie Turner reveals to Steve and Becky McDonald that she removed her son Max before the tram crash and demands £5,000 for his return. With no money left herself, Becky robs from the Corner Shop. Fiz Stape gives birth to a severely premature baby girl whom she names Hope, after which husband John rushes home and puts Charlotte Hoyle's body in the rubble, only for it to be discovered that she is still alive. Peter Barlow, who is believed to be likely to die of his injuries at any moment, is married to Leanne Battersby by a hospital chaplain seconds before he crashes and an emergency team try to revive him. Molly Dobbs dies in the wreckage of the Corner Shop just after revealing to Sally Webster that her husband Kevin is the biological father of son Jack. *10th December - Peter Barlow is revived and survives his first operation, but is still in critical condition. Sally Webster confronts Kevin about his affair with Molly Dobbs and paternity of Molly's son Jack. He explains that he had finished with Molly before learning she was pregnant, however Sally realises that Kevin only stayed with her because she got cancer and tells him their marriage is over. The residents learn from Nick Tilsley that Rita Sullivan's night out had been cancelled and she had headed home before the crash. Norris Cole alerts the authorities that Rita is likely trapped in The Kabin, and she is finally rescued. Charlotte Hoyle is declared to be brain dead and her parents turn off her life support machine, much to John Stape's relief. *16th December - Ashley Peacock's funeral takes place. *17th December - At the funeral of Molly Dobbs, widower Tyrone punches his friend Kevin after learning that he is baby Jack's real father; thus discovering Kevin's affair with Molly in the process. Sally later throws Kevin out because of his infidelity. *20th December - Becky McDonald confesses to husband Steve that she stole the money from the Corner Shop, much to his disgust. *23rd December - Unable to accept Jack Dobbs as his son since learning former friend Kevin Webster is the boy's natural father, Tyrone hands the baby over to Kevin declaring he wants nothing to do with either of them. *24th December - Tracy Barlow is granted bail pending a retrial when the forensic expert from her 2007 murder trial, which saw her given a custodial sentence, is found to have falsified qualifications. Tracy returns to Coronation Street and immediately causes a stir by getting into a catfight with Gail McIntyre. *25th December - Tracy Barlow learns from her daughter Amy that Steve and Becky McDonald bought their nephew Max from Becky's sister. She uses this knowledge to blackmail them into allowing her to keep Amy permanently. *30th December - David Platt swears revenge on Tracy Barlow for her attempt to frame his mother Gail McIntyre, however when she begins flirting with him he sleeps with her instead. *31st December - Tracy Barlow has sex with Nick Tilsley just one day after bedding his half-brother David Platt. She later heads to the Rovers and insults a majority of the people there as well, particularly Claire in regards to the recently deceased Ashley Peacock. Later that evening, she is attacked outside 1 Coronation Street; with many residents as possible suspects. Sophie Webster and Sian Powers sleep together for the first time. Real life events *This year is the 50th anniversary of when Coronation Street first aired. *31st May - The first Coronation Street episode to be filmed in high definition is screened, along with a new title sequence and new arrangement of the theme tune. *2nd June - Coronation Street is taken off air for several days due to a siege storyline coinciding with a real life mass shooting in Cumbria. The series returns on 7th June with additional slots created to accommodate the backlog of episodes. See also *Coronation Street in 2010 *Category:2010 episodes External links *2010 at Wikipedia Category:2010